Equestria Girls Meet Godzilla
by RedlinRanger
Summary: FANFIC base on the showa godzilla series and the end of rainbowrock
1. Chapter 1

It was a storming night on MonsterIsland as All the kaiju there where trying to sleep as the rain was poring on them one of the does not care and that one will be Godzilla as Minilla was sleeping the cave godzilla was sleeping on the oping of his old sleeping ground.

Meanwhile On the north side of the island Anguirus godzilla good friend was walking to get a drink by the waterfall he see a strange object up in the sky.

Anguirus: is that a flying Spacecraft?

Said Angurirus Questing

As the Spacecraft was moving closer to the area where godzilla sleep's ,Anguirus then begin to follow it at he move he call to rodan to wake up

Anguirus: Hey birdbrain Get up!

Rodan: What!?

said the giant pterodactyl with a Unhappy look

Anguirus: uh there a flying Spacecraft coming throes godzilla

Rodan: alright find just let strict my wings first ok

Anguirus: just Come on

The two kaiju follow the Spacecraft at Godzilla canyon at they got there the ship stop and fire a blue like gem now falling by the side of cliff by godzilla exploding half the cliff cosine him to wake

Godzilla: what the hell was that!?

He said as he got up, he then began to look up and he see something that look alot like

Godzilla: Gigan?. But how?

he said with a questing look on his face

Godzilla: that impossible he was destroyed for good.

Godzilla remember that zone fighter Defeated him long time ago before the end of King Ghidorah by him and his friends and son,Gigan look at him for a few second and fly off almost hitting godzilla.

Minilla: dad what going on what was that!

Minilla walking to his dad hugging him

Godzilla: it alright

He said coming his son down with a soft roar

Rodan: Look out

Said rodan telling him at the Spacecraft fire a rail cannon at him by the side cosine him to fall flat on the ground, the Spacecraft was now coming at Minilla until rodan hit the Spacecraft with his hurricane winds cosine the the flying ship to spin around for 3Xtimes

until godzila got right back up by the help of anguirus and then fire his Atomic ray right by the side of the left engine cosine it to crash to the south area of the island on Jungle canyon.

Rodan: who was that monster that was by Spacecraft

Ask rodan

Godzilla: that was gigan an old enemies that i fought Years back

Anguirus: but wait you said that he was gone for good.

Godzilla: i Thought so to.

Rodan: so what.

Godzilla: im going to stop gigan alone

Minilla: no dad you can't

Said Minilla looking scared

Godzilla don't worry i'll be back i promise.

Godzilla: guys look after him until i get back ok

Anguirus: got it

Rodan: same here i guest.

Godzilla then started to walk to the shore and head out to find gigan and stop him.


	2. The Rematch

Next Day latler

It was a nice afternoon at CHS and everyone was preparing for summer vacation even the rainboom who defeated the sirens for about 9 months ago, The group was out side as they will go when they will hangout beside the cafeteria.

RainbowDash: So what Should we do for the summer vacation beside going to the zoo at lot no offence Fluttershy

Fluttershy: oh none taken :fluttershyouch:

Said fluttershy with a soft voice

Rarity: I GOT IT! :raritystarry:

Said rarity with a loud hi pitch voice

Rarity: we all should go on a crow ship to Hawaii.

Rainbowdash: Rarity remember last time Pinkie had sea Sick :pinkiesick:

Pinkie Pie: I am Not

Said Pinkie With a unHappy Look on her face

Pinke Pike: Maybe we Should go to six flags or better yet how about Indiana Beach but wait what if we get loss in the desert where we loss gas Wait we can try to go on a airplane but what happen if the plane crash or how about-

(Everyone): PINKIE!

The 5 girls yelled at the pink hair girl

Pinkie: What?

AppleJackr: hey do you all here that?

Rainbowdash: Here what :rainbowhuh:

Said Rainbow with a Odd look on her

As she also here the sound it started to get closer the group started to get up to walk to see of what was that strange sound coming from the sky.

fluttershy: I don't like this make the sound go away :fluttercry:

Said fluttershy started to sob a little

Rarity: It all right fluttershy darling there nothing to be afraid of-

BLOOM!

Stop Music

All of a Second A huge explosion impact at the side of the school consing the sunset and the other to fall on the ground and also almost injured some of them.

Rainbow Dash: What was that.

Said Dash with a Sock look on here, As the other got up from the rubble

Fluttershy: What is That? :fluttershysad:

Said Fluttershy with a odd question look on and pointing up at the location where he is look at what she is seeing

Pinkie Pie: It Grunt It A GIANT MONSTER! :pinkiegasp:

Scream Pinkie and ran behind a garbage and hide

Pinkie Pie: I'm Not Here Mr Monster

Said Pinkie that the monster That wont find her, Gigan then begin to walk throes the portal where twilight come from it started to cut throw the rots open a huge crater hit then pick up the portal with claw's

RainbowDash: We got to stop that thing

AppleJack: Like how (Grunt)

Said AppleJack

AppleJack; That thing dwarf The Siren's Monster Form's we might need a Giant-

Applejack stop as a Blue Fire aure Spray at the Cyborg Hit it consing hit to down the portal in the ground right beside the Mane 6

Rarity: was that

Sock rarity after seeing that hitting the giant monster to the ground, it then got right back us as hi saw who shoot him

Sunset Shimmer: Girls Look over there

Said sunset pointing at a another monster that shot it

Godzilla roar at gigan as he start his fighting post at him ready to attack him, gigan charge at him try to claw him but godzilla reacted and grab him arm and throw him to the ground and tail smack him 3 time at the face, gigan then fire a laser cannon at godzilla in the leg cosine him to fall right beside the school trace area gigan then jump and arm ready him claw to cut godzilla but godzilla fire his nuclear breath at him right at the area where he was going to attack him gigan left arm was blown in half cosine gigan to roar in paint godzilla then did his tail side kick at him witch chose gigan to fall flat face to the damage Cyborg monster was to week to fight as godzilla was going to finish him he then Fly away back where the crash alien ship might be. After that Godzilla then walk to the portal witch gigan try to take, he put it back to the spot where gigan grab it putting back in it normal pace, godzilla look at the Mane 6 and the other people that are staring right at his, godzilla saw as the military plane are coming so he walk away heeding back to monster island. Sunset Shimmer: What was that .

Pinkie Pie: I think that was Godzilla

Sunset Shimmer: Godzilla who?

Ask Sunset Shimmer

Pinkie Pie: Godzilla is a Atomic ray; super regenerative power; able to fly by using his breath as a means of jet propulsion; can absorb electricity Giant Monster Since 1954

Sunset Shimmer: Oh

Rainbow Dash: so What now

Sunset Shimmer: i think i going to send twilight a message so we can need some help


End file.
